


Jesteś ze mną w moim sercu, ułatwiasz mi wszystko, kiedy życie jest trudne

by kasssumi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, początek Zakonu Feniksa, sugerowane Hermiona/Krum, wspomniane Syriusz/Remus
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 10:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18569644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/pseuds/kasssumi
Summary: Nie wystarczyło to, że jest Chłopcem, Który Przeżył, że Voldemort wrócił, że prawie nikt z dorosłych mu nie ufa, żeDumbledorezakazał innym informowania go o czymkolwiek, nie, na dodatek musiało się okazać, że Harry’emu podoba się jego przyjaciel. Nie przyjaciółka,a przyjaciel, rodzaj męski. Zakrył twarz poduszką, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że tojeszcze bardziejutrudnia wszystko, co Harry ma przed sobą.





	Jesteś ze mną w moim sercu, ułatwiasz mi wszystko, kiedy życie jest trudne

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theKasiaLin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theKasiaLin/gifts).



> KRÓLOWA POLSKIEGO RARRY POWRACA! Hehe, stęskniłam się za moimi chłopakami. A że wpadł mi do głowy pomysł, który streszcza się w zdaniu "instagram's soft flower boy ron" (tak też roboczo był nazwany ten fik), to dlaczego miałam go nie wykorzystać? 
> 
> Wielkie podziękowania dla [theKasiaLin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/theKasiaLin/pseuds/theKasiaLin) za to, że mogłam odbijać od niej pomysły i niektóre rozwiązania ukraść z jej podpowiedzi <3  
> I, standardowo, dziękuję [missMHO](http://archiveofourown.org/users/missMHO/pseuds/missMHO) i [theKasiaLin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/theKasiaLin/pseuds/theKasiaLin) za przejrzenie i zbetowanie.

Atak dementora, przyjazd na Grimmauld Place, Zakon Feniksa… Harry był pewny, że prędko nie zaśnie. W ciągu tego wieczoru wydarzyło się zbyt wiele rzeczy, które musiał przemyśleć. Chciał jeszcze porozmawiać z Ronem, ale po chwili znowu rozległy się kroki pani Weasley, która chciała się upewnić, że na pewno poszli spać. Musieliby położyć się razem i szeptać do siebie, aby omówić wszystko, co usłyszeli.

Na myśl o tym, że Ron byłby tak blisko niego, coś w brzuchu Harry’ego się obudziło. Poczuł dziwną ekscytację i nie wiedział, czy to dobre uczucie czy wręcz przeciwnie. Zerknął w stronę Rona, ale nie zauważył żadnego ruchu oprócz unoszącej się klatki piersiowej. Widział jedynie jego sylwetkę, ale jego umysł przypomniał mu, jak dokładnie Ron wyglądał – a przynajmniej jak wyglądał miesiąc temu. Na ten obraz nakładał się Ron z dzisiaj – wyższy, niby poza tym taki sam, ale… jednak całkiem inny.

Wydatny nos, rude włosy i piegi były takie same, ale Harry zauważył o wiele więcej. Różowe usta, kolorem pasujące do lekko zaczerwienionych policzków i nosa; delikatne, długie rzęsy, takiego samego koloru co jego włosy, okalające przeszywające – ale ciepłe – niebieskie oczy. Czy jego oczy były zawsze takie niebieskie? Czy Harry dopiero teraz je zauważył? Dlaczego?

Obrócił się na drugi bok, plecami do Rona. Czuł gorąco na policzkach, a w jego brzuchu coś zamruczało. Od kiedy myślenie o Ronie – o tym, jak on wygląda – powodowało u niego taką reakcję? Jedyne, do czego mógł to uczucie porównać, to… W zeszłym roku, kiedy myślał o Cho…

Aż usiadł gwałtownie na materacu i ostro wciągnął powietrze w płuca. Ron nie zareagował, co znaczyło, że już spał. A Harry’emu tymczasem wydawało się, że nie zaśnie w ogóle.

Po pierwsze, to, co czuł do Cho, było niczym w porównaniu do uczucia, które zaczął budzić w nim Ron. I to nawet wtedy, kiedy Harry był na niego zły za brak informacji przez połowę wakacji! Harry siedział cały miesiąc u Dursleyów, bez żadnych wieści o Voldemorcie! I teraz, kiedy wreszcie coś wie, to zamiast tego myśli o niebieskich oczach Rona?

Opadł na łóżko i przeczesał włosy palcami. Nie był głupi, doskonale wiedział, co to wszystko oznacza. Jego serce waliło jak oszalałe, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że kolejny ciężar spadł na jego barki. Nie wystarczyło to, że jest Chłopcem, Który Przeżył, że Voldemort wrócił, że prawie nikt z dorosłych mu nie ufa, że _Dumbledore_ zakazał innym informowania go o czymkolwiek, nie, na dodatek musiało się okazać, że Harry’emu podoba się jego przyjaciel. Nie przyjaci _ółka,_ a przyjaciel, rodzaj męski. Zakrył twarz poduszką, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że to _jeszcze bardziej_ utrudnia wszystko, co Harry ma przed sobą. W zeszłym roku zauważył, że między Ronem i Hermioną powstało pewne napięcie, i podejrzewał wtedy, że może mają się ku sobie; a teraz? Teraz Harry musiał się jeszcze wcisnąć między nich.

Przełknął głośno, co na szczęście zdusiła poduszka. Wcale nie musiał się wciskać między nich. Jeśli nic nie zrobi, to nic się nie stanie. Tak. To dobre rozwiązanie, prawda?

sss

To nie było dobre rozwiązanie. W ciągu kolejnych kilku dni zajmowali się sprzątaniem domu i próbą podsłuchania przychodzących członków Zakonu. A Harry na dodatek głupiał jeszcze bardziej, pakując się w kłopoty, bo zamiast skupiać się na tym, co robi, zwracał większą uwagę na Rona.

Codziennie zauważał w nim coś nowego: a to ostre kości policzkowe, również akcentujące jego oczy; a to wyrazistą szczękę, która zaciskała się za każdym razem, kiedy bliźniacy się aportowali; a to całkiem masywne dłonie, jakby niepasujące do pozostałej delikatności Rona, ale które często pojawiały się w snach Harry’ego; a to jego uśmiech, kiedy w końcu mogli zostawić pracę i coś zjeść; nawet szeroko rozszerzone oczy ze strachu, które Harry widział tylko przez chwilę w momencie, gdy w jadalni na piętrze odkryli pająki (Ron wyleciał do kuchni, żeby zrobić herbatę i nie wracał przez półtorej godziny). A przez te wystraszone oczy i to jego zniknięcie Harry coraz bardziej upewniał się, jak wiele by zrobił, byle tylko tracić widoku Rona na tak długo z oczu.

Nie przeszkadzały mu nawet momenty, kiedy Ron i Hermiona szeptali między sobą i rzucali mu lękliwe spojrzenia, mimo że przypominało mu to nie tylko o tym, że coś między nimi może się właśnie zaczynać – cały miesiąc byli tutaj! Prawie sami! – ale także o zbliżającym się przesłuchaniu w Ministerstwie. Na szczęście ten strach przeważał zawsze wieczorem, kiedy kładli się spać, więc jeśli w ogóle Harry miał siłę na rozmowę przed snem, to Ron, chcąc odciągnąć jego myśli od przesłuchania, dyskutował o czymś innym. Harry wsłuchiwał się w jego głos i był wdzięczny, że jest ciemno, bo mógł wpatrywać się w niewyraźną sylwetkę Rona i nie wychodzić przy tym na głupca.

Ale w końcu nadszedł dzień przesłuchania. Harry ubrał się w przyszykowane przez panią Weasley ciuchy i zerknął w bok. Ron leżał na plecach z uchylonymi ustami, pogrążony w głębokim śnie. Nawet się nie poruszył, kiedy Harry podszedł do jego łóżka. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy Ron byłby bardzo zły i markotny, gdyby Harry obudził go o pół do szóstej rano, ale w tej samej chwili Ron westchnął i wyciągnął głowę do góry, wtulając policzek w poduszkę. Harry wpatrywał się w jego wyprężoną szyję tak długo, że dopiero kiedy poczuł zapach Rona, zorientował się, że pochylił się nad nim jak w transie.

Odskoczył od niego jak oparzony i zszedł cicho po schodach, starając się nie myśleć o tym, co się właśnie stało, ale także o tym, że kiedy znowu zobaczy przyjaciela, mogą już nie chodzić razem do szkoły.

sss

Poczucie ulgi po tym, jak został uniewinniony, wezbrało z taką mocą, że Harry’emu kręciło się w głowie. Ponure Grimmauld Place wydawało mu się nagle o wiele przytulniejsze i bardziej przyjazne, nawet Stworek był jakby nieco mniej brzydki, gdy wetknął swój ryjkowaty nos do kuchni, żeby zbadać, skąd tyle hałasu. Ron i Hermiona siedzieli naprzeciwko Harry’ego, sprawiając wrażenie jeszcze szczęśliwszych niż wtedy, gdy po raz pierwszy pojawił się w domu. Ron nakładał każdemu wielką porcję tłuczonych ziemniaków, a Harry zauważył, że jego porcja była zdecydowanie większa, więc to również dołożyło się do jego dobrego nastroju, sprawiając, że mógł odsunąć na dalszy plan zachowanie Dumbledore’a na przesłuchaniu.

Powrót do Hogwartu zbliżał się wielkimi krokami i tylko dwie rzeczy przeszkadzały Harry’emu w pełnej radości tym wydarzeniem: smutek Syriusza i fakt, że Ron będzie teraz spędzał więcej czasu z Hermioną – jako prefekci. Dopiero podczas przyjęcia, jakie pani Weasley zorganizowała dla dwójki jego przyjaciół z okazji ich nowych ról, Harry poczuł, że może wszystko nie jest takie blade, jak myślał. Ron był szczęśliwy, chociaż wyglądało to tak, że bardziej cieszył się z nowej miotły niż ze swojej nowej funkcji.

Harry bardzo chciał przypatrywać się radości Rona dłużej, bo wykwitający na jego twarzy rumieniec jeszcze bardziej uwydatniał jego policzki i nos, ale także piegi na skórze, a niebieskie oczy błyszczały radośnie, kiedy opowiadał każdemu, kto się nawinie, o nowym _Zmiataczu._ Ale Harry był dorastającym nastolatkiem z problemami, z jakimi zmagają się inni nastoletni chłopcy, dlatego nie mógł przyglądać się za długo Ronowi, który trzymał w dłoniach trzonek miotły.

Pomogły rozmowy, jakie Harry podsłuchał lub przeprowadzał przez cały wieczór. Sprawiały, że myślał o czymś innym niż o Ronie, dzięki czemu docierało do niego, jak wieloma sprawami powinien zajmować swoje myśli. Radość z tego, że pozwolono mu wrócić do Hogwartu, nie zmalała, ale powaga sytuacji w czarodziejskim świecie i w życiu Harry’ego równoważyła ją.

Rozmowa z Moodym dała mu wiele do myślenia, ale także sprawiła, że Harry chciał uciec od zgiełku i zwłaszcza od samego Moody’ego. Wspinał się w górę, ale kiedy minął salon, usłyszał jakiś dźwięk. Ktoś szlochał.

— Halo?

Nie było odpowiedzi, ale szlochanie dalej trwało. Harry prędko wszedł do pomieszczenia, ale równie szybko zamarł.

Od razu zobaczył kulącą się panią Weasley, ale tylko kątem oka; jego wzrok skupiony był na dywanie, gdzie w plamie księżycowego blasku rozciągnięte było martwe ciało Rona.

Harry upadł na kolana i złapał się za pierś. Zabrakło mu powietrza w płucach, poczuł się tak, jakby spadał przez podłogę w lodowatą otchłań… Ron nie żyje… nie, to niemożliwe…

Zaraz… tak, TO NIEMOŻLIWE… przecież Ron jest na dole…

Poczucie ulgi, jakie ogarnęło Harry’ego, przez chwilę odebrało mu też siły. Upadł na podłogę i wsparł się dłonią, aby nie przewrócić się całkowicie.

— Pani Weasley? — wychrypiał, kiedy złapał oddech. Nie mógł jednak zrobić nic ponad to, bo nadal czuł się osłabiony z powodu bólu, jaki wywołał w nim widok bogina pani Weasley.

Całkiem automatycznie wykonywał kolejne ruchy i nie był pewien, kiedy pojawiła się pomoc, ale kiedy w końcu dotarł do pokoju, padł bezsilnie na materac Rona, twarzą w poduszkę. Otoczony zapachem przyjaciela czuł, jak jego serce nareszcie zwalnia.

Uzmysłowił sobie, że wszyscy żyli teraz w tak niebezpiecznych czasach, że nie wiedział, co będzie jutro. Nawet w szkole nie było na tyle bezpiecznie, mimo obecności Dumbledore’a, bo ile razy Harry otarł się o śmierć? Ile razy _Ron_ otarł się o śmierć?

Harry przytulił poduszkę i odwrócił się na plecy. Wpatrywał się w sufit i spróbował walczyć z uczuciem, które nalegało, aby zszedł do kuchni i wyznał wszystko Ronowi. Nie chciał tego robić, bo przede wszystkim nie byliby sami, a nie miał zamiaru… zawstydzać siebie i Rona przy wszystkich obecnych. Nie chciał psuć Ronowi wieczoru.

— Hej, Harry. — Harry poderwał się w górę i spojrzał w stronę drzwi. Do środka zaglądał Syriusz i wpatrywał się w niego z uniesioną brwią. — Mogę?

— T-tak, jasne — odpowiedział Harry i usiadł na łóżku. Syriusz usiadł na materacu Harry’ego, spoglądając z lekkim uśmieszkiem na poduszkę, którą Harry nadal do siebie przytulał, i którą od razu odłożył, kiedy to zauważył. — Nie byłem przygotowany na bogina — powiedział szybko, jakby chciał zmienić temat, którego nawet nie poruszyli.

— Całkowicie zrozumiałe. — Syriusz pokiwał głową. — Molly na pewno też się nie spodziewała, że tak bardzo na nią zadziała. Ale wszystko, co się dzieje… — Nie musiał kończyć. Harry doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, co miał na myśli. — No. Więc jutro wyjeżdżasz.

Harry pokiwał głową. Nie wiedział, do czego dąży Syriusz, dlatego milczał, wpatrując się w ojca chrzestnego. Syriusz jakby na coś czekał, ale Harry nie wiedział, czego od niego oczekuje.

— Nie chcesz o niczym porozmawiać? — zapytał w końcu Syriusz.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

— Nie? — odpowiedział niepewnie. — Powinienem?

Syriusz westchnął i potarł twarz dłońmi. Harry usłyszał, jak wymamarotał cicho: “Wiszę Remusowi galeona…” Pochylił się do przodu i oparł łokcie na kolanach, po czym spojrzał prosto w oczy Harry’ego i powiedział:

— Nie chcesz porozmawiać o Ronie?

Harry poczuł, jak rumieni się po uszy. Spuścił wzrok i zaczął nerwowo skubać swoje dżinsy.

— O Ronie? — zapytał i przełknął. — Że został prefektem? Jestem szczęśliwy, że może…

— Nie — przerwał mu Syriusz. — Harry, nie jesteś tak subtelny, jak myślisz. Ani nie dla mnie, ani nie dla Lunatyka. Wyglądasz tak jak swój ojciec, kiedy wpadał na ściany, bo zobaczył Lily. I tak cały miesiąc.

Harry spojrzał na ojca chrzestnego przerażony. Już nie martwił się swoim rumieńcem, bo zbladł, ale miał coś innego teraz do przełknięcia.

— Ty i Lupin? — zapytał słabo.

— _Tylko_ ja i Lupin, się nie martw — dodał szybko Syriusz kojącym tonem głosu, chociaż cała jego twarz wyrażała rozbawienie. — Już to widzieliśmy, już to znamy. — Zaśmiał się i spojrzał w bok, drapiąc się w brodę. — Dałeś nam coś do powspominania.

Syriusz przez chwilę uśmiechał się niemal błogo, a Harry opadł na materac i zakrył głowę poduszką. Usłyszał, jak Syriusz się śmieje i poczuł, jak siada obok niego.

— Nie przejmuj się — powiedział, klepiąc Harry’ego w ramię. — Też to przechodziliśmy.

Na te słowa Harry prychnął i odwrócił głowę, wychylając się spod poduszki.

— Nie sądzę.

— A co, myślisz, że wymyśliłeś bycie zakochanym w najlepszym przyjacielu?

— N-nie jestem z-zakochany! — oburzył się czerwony na twarzy Harry. Syriusz siedział wyszczerzony i patrzył się na niego bez żadnej skruchy. — Zaraz, zaraz — dodał po chwili Harry, siadając prosto. — Byłeś… zakochany w moim tacie?

Tym razem to Syriuszowi mina zrzedła.

— Jednego najlepszego przyjaciela mam? — zapytał kąśliwie.

Dopiero po chwili do Harry’ego dotarło. Aż szczęka mu opadła ze zdziwienia.

— Ty i Lupin?

Syriusz uśmiechnął się lekko, bez swojej chytrości, tylko jakby tak delikatniej. Pokiwał głową i oparł brodę na dłoni.

— Mieliśmy parę dobrych lat w szkole — powiedział. — Po szkole też, ale nastrój nie był przyjazny dla dwóch czarodziejów, zwłaszcza że jeden z nich był wilkołakiem. Nie wspominając o tych całych… podejrzeniach co do tego, który z nas jest zdrajcą. — Skrzywił się lekko i westchnął. — Żaden z nas się do tego nie przyznał, ale to była rzecz, przez którą się rozeszliśmy. Ale! Teraz nie o tym! — Dał Harry’emu kuksańca w bok. — Ty i Ron, co?

Harry spojrzał na swoje kolana.

— Nie ma “mnie i Rona” — oznajmił. — I raczej nie będzie — dodał smętnie. — Prędzej będzie “Ron i Hermiona”. I okej, cieszę się, będzie im razem dobrze — mówił dalej, coraz szybciej — nie mam im niczego za złe, kręcą się wokół siebie od zeszłego roku, ta cała klapa z balem i w ogóle, a ja co, dopiero teraz to wszystko na mnie spadło, nie mam prawa do…

— Harry — przerwał mu Syriusz. — Tu nie chodzi o żadne “posiadanie praw”, to raz. — Zaczął wyliczać na palcach. — Dwa, nic, co mi powiedziałeś, nie jest przez nikogo potwierdzone, to tylko domysły. Trzy, Hermiona wymyka przez Lunatyka listy do Bułgarii, ciekawe do kogo mogłaby je wysyłać. Cztery, należy ci się coś dobrego, Harry.

Objął go, a Harry z westchnieniem oparł głowę na jego ramieniu. Syriusz myślał, że zasadził w Harrym iskierkę nadziei, ale tak naprawdę tylko przełożył parę klocków w jego głowie. Owszem, miło było to wszystko usłyszeć, ale nie zmieniało to nic w większej perspektywie czasu.

— Będziemy mieli teraz sumy… Ron jest prefektem, będzie miał wiele na głowie… Ja już mam wiele na głowie z Voldemortem…

— Aha — skomentował Syriusz. — Wiele masz takich wymówek? Harry, spójrz na mnie. — Poczekał, aż Harry uniósł głowę. — Co tak naprawdę stoi ci na przeszkodzie, hm?

Harry uciekł wzrokiem w bok.

— Od czego zacząć? — prychnął. — Voldemort…

— Nie zaczynaj tak daleko — przerwał mu Syriusz. — Voldemort wpływa na ciebie bardziej, niż na innych, ale to nie znaczy, że musisz odkładać całe swoje życie na potem. Nie warto. Zastanów się nad tym, czy cokolwiek poza nim na ciebie wpływa?

Harry znowu spojrzał na swojego ojca chrzestnego. Uśmiechał się lekko, zachęcająco, jakby całym sobą naprawdę chciał pomóc Harry’emu w zdobyciu czegoś, co dawałoby mu radość. A Harry, wbrew pozorom, chciał takie szczęście osiągnąć. Wymówki nie były tylko wymówkami; miał więcej rzeczy, których powinien się obawiać, niż inni. Ale skoro Syriusz poprosił, aby na chwilę o tym zapomniał…

— Nie sądziłem, że mogę być gejem — przyznał cicho.

— Jesteś? — zapytał delikatnie Syriusz. — To, że podoba ci się Ron, jeszcze nie znaczy, że jesteś gejem.

Harry zamyślił się. Rok temu podobała mu się Cho – i chociaż nie było to tak silne uczucie, jak teraz, to… jeśli miałby się zastanowić… Nie tylko Cho przykuwała jego wzrok. Ale myślał, że… _zainteresowanie_ Cedrikiem było na całkiem innym podłożu.

Potarł dłonią swoje udo, a Syriusz poklepał go po kolanie.

— Nie musisz mieć tego wszystkiego już wypracowanego — uspokoił go Syriusz. — Zapytałem, bo może już wiesz, ale _nie musisz_ wiedzieć.

Harry pokiwał głową i odetchnął głęboko.

— Nie powinienem tego poukładać, zanim cokolwiek… zadecyduję?

Syriusz zaśmiał się lekko, ale nie wyśmiewał się z Harry’ego.

— Myślisz, że ja mam cokolwiek poukładane? — odparł i wzruszył ramionami. — Nie musisz nic układać, jak nie chcesz, możesz po prostu przyjmować to, co się dzieje, kiedy się dzieje, i tyle. Ale wiesz, co mógłbyś zrobić? — Syriusz poczekał, aż Harry na niego spojrzy, a dopiero potem kontynuował: — Powiedzieć Ronowi i Hermionie, że podobają ci się również chłopcy.

Harry uważał to za naprawdę głupi pomysł. _Naprawdę głupi._ Pierwszy chłopak, który się Harry’emu podobał – Cedrik, do którego przed chwilą się przed samym sobą przyznał – został zabity tylko dlatego, że pojawił się z Harrym nie tam, gdzie powinien. Co to oznacza dla Rona? Z drugiej strony Cho też mu się podobała a była cała i zdrowa.

— Jak… Jak w świecie czarodziejów postrzega się takie… osoby? — zapytał niepewnie. — Bo mugole nie są zbyt… otwarci.

Syriusz założył ręce za głowę i odchylił się na materac.

— Dożywocie w Azkabanie — rzucił beztrosko.

Harry spadł z łóżka, gdy odskoczył zaskoczony. Na ten widok Syriusz prychnął śmiechem i obrócił się, aby leżeć prosto na materacu. Podparł głowę na łokciu i wyszczerzył do Harry’ego.

— Minęło już tyle czasu, że mogę o tym żartować — oznajmił. Harry rzucił w niego skarpetką. — A tak naprawdę to ogólnie nikt się nie czepia. No, staromodne rody czystokrwiste mają jakieś zasady co do ożenku, że konkubinat, bo ślub tylko z kobietą, bo dzieci ważne — machnął ręką — ale pozostali poszli do przodu i raczej nie używają starych zasad. — Zmarszczył brwi. — No, nie, Longbottomowie chyba też coś takiego mieli ze swoim jednym przyjacielem…

Syriusz zamyślił się, a po chwili kiwnął głową z krótkim “huh”, jakby coś do niego dotarło. Harry powoli dochodził do tego, że tak właściwie przyznanie się przyjaciołom nie byłby takie złe. Poznałby ich reakcje. Byłby w stanie… wyczaić, jak Ron na to wszystko spogląda…

— W każdym razie — wznowił Syriusz — Ron nie będzie miał żadnych dziwnych zahamowań. Hermiona z kolei…

Harry drgnął. Całkowicie nie myślał o reakcji Hermiony; jakby cała ona z jego równania została wypisana. Złapał się za głowę i zacisnął pięści na włosach. Dlaczego to takie trudne? Dlaczego w ogóle musi coś takiego ogłaszać?

— Mnie się nie pytaj — powiedział Syriusz, więc wyglądało na to, że Harry zadał te pytania na głos. — Ja to wykorzystałem do dolania oliwy do ognia mojej homofobicznej rodzinki. Luniaczek był wręcz idealną osobą do tego, aby napsuć im krwi.

Harry spojrzał na ojca chrzestnego, który wstał i przeciągnął się.

— Tylko dlatego z nim byłeś? — zapytał.

Syriusz był już gotowy, aby iść wyjść z pokoju, ale słysząc to pytanie odwrócił się do Harry’ego i uśmiechnął kącikiem ust.

— Byłem z nim, bo się zakochałem. — Nacisnął klamkę, ale nie otwierał jeszcze drzwi. Zamiast tego oparł się o nie czołem i zaśmiał cicho, jakby z niedowierzaniem. — Nadal go kocham, wiesz? — dodał cicho, po czym westchnął i pokręcił głową. — Nie trać czasu na zastanawianie się, co będzie, im wcześniej się dowiesz, tym wcześniej będziesz wiedział, co dalej — powiedział na odchodne, nie dając Harry’emu możliwości na to, aby cokolwiek odpowiedział.

Kiedy Harry został sam, wszedł na swoje łóżko i wrócił do wpatrywania się w sufit. Syriusz dał mu wiele do myślenia. Przede wszystkim – Syriusz i Lupin?! Przez cały miesiąc, który spędził na Grimmauld Place, Harry nie widział, aby między nimi działo się coś, cokolwiek, co wskazywałoby na to, że Syriusz żywi jakieś uczucia do swojego przyjaciela. Patrząc na to, jak Harry wodził wzrokiem za Ronem przez ten miesiąc, to dziwił się, że tylko Syriusz i Lupin cokolwiek zauważyli.

Zakrył twarz dłońmi. Ze wstydu mógł zapaść się pod ziemię. Nie z powodu swojego uczucia; nie, nie uważał, że to coś, czego powinien się wstydzić. Czuł się tak dlatego, że został tak szybko przejrzany.

No i trochę przez to, że Syriusz musiał z nim przeprowadzić taką rozmowę.

Będzie musiał to wszystko sobie przemyśleć. Czy naprawdę warto wyznać wszystko Ronowi i Hermionie? Nie, nie _wszystko_ – tylko fakt, że podobają mu się chłopcy. Rozpoznałby dzięki temu teren. Wiedziałby, jak jego przyjaciele postrzegają takie sprawy – jak _Ron_ postrzega takie sprawy.

Harry westchnął i zdecydował, że może się tym zająć Przyszły Harry, a on tymczasem powinien już iść spać.

sss

Hogwart był miłym widokiem, jak zawsze, chociaż ostrzeżenia Tiary Przydziału, nowa nauczycielka obrony przed czarną magią, a potem kłótnia w dormitorium naprawdę nadwyrężyły nastrój Harry’ego. Wpływało to na jego decyzję o rozmowie z Ronem i Hermioną; rozmowa z Syriuszem przekonała go, że powinien spróbować i uwierzyć w przyjaciół, uwierzyć w siebie. Będzie również wiedział, jak zachować się dalej. Ale nie mógł znaleźć momentu do rozmowy. Nie pomagało też to, że Harry był niemal wiecznie wkurzony, a Ron i Hermiona kłócili się bez przerwy.

Kulminacją tego wszystkiego był szlaban, który dostał od Umbridge. Ręka go piekła i musiał ukrywać to przed przyjaciółmi, ale _Nie będę opowiadać kłamstw_ wsiąknęło w jego dłoń na tyle, że krzywił się za każdym razem, kiedy cokolwiek się o nią chociaż otarło.

Dodatkowo Harry znalazł jeszcze jedną rzecz, którą musi się martwić: nie tylko on mógł zauważyć, że Ron wygląda teraz tak… tak… Że Ron wypiękniał i wygląda jak jakiś, jakiś… magiczny, płonący, elficki opiekun ognia – domowego ogniska, znając Rona i wszystkie tęsknoty Harry’ego.

I to wszystko mogłoby stać się dla niego nieosiągalne – bo jeśli Hermiona pisuje z Krumem, to może… może jednak… Harry miały szansę z Ronem. Ale teraz? Harry chodził do Umbridge na szlaban, a wszystko wskazywało na to, że Ron również gdzieś się wymykał. I ukrywał to przed przyjaciółmi.

Harry był wykończony zadaniami domowymi na tyle, że nie mógł spędzać za dużo czasu na myśleniu o tym, gdzie _i z kim_ Ron może się wymykać. Nie chciał się o to kłócić, ale chciał być jak najbardziej przytomny, kiedy będzie mógł porozmawiać z Ronem o sobie i może wtedy Ron również podzieli się swoimi sekretami…

Kiedy Harry wyszedł z czwartkowego szlabanu i przeklinał Umbridge, która stała się jednym z jego najbardziej znienawidzonych nauczycieli – obok Snape’a – nie spodziewał się, że ktokolwiek będzie się czaił na szczycie schodów. A tymczasem wpadł na Rona, który wychylił się zza posągu w tym samym momencie. Zderzyli się boleśnie czołami i Harry syknął, pocierając twarz ręką.

— Harry, co ty masz na dłoni?

— Ja? — odparł szybko i schował rękę za siebie. — Skaleczyłem się… nic takiego… to…

Ale Ron chwycił jego dłoń i uniósł, aby się jej lepiej przyjrzeć. Nastąpiła chwila milczenia, podczas której wpatrywał się w krwistoczerwone słowa wyryte na dłoni, a serce Harry’ego prawie wyskoczyło z jego persi. W końcu Ron uniósł wzrok na Harry’ego i zacisnął jego dłoń w swojej z taką miną, jakby zrobiło mu się niedobrze.

— A mówiłeś, że każe ci przepisywać zdania…

Harry zawahał się, ale nie chciał Ronowi kłamać, więc zdecydował się zmienić temat. Spojrzał na nieudolnie schowanego _Zmiatacza_ za plecami Rona.

— A po co ci miotła? Chyba nie latałeś, co?

Ron od razu się zaczerwienił i puścił dłoń Harry’ego, który poczuł zawód z tego powodu.

— Powiem ci, ale się nie śmiej, dobrze? — Ron wbił wzrok w rękę Harry’ego. — Ale potem powiesz mi, co z tym. — Poczekał, aż Harry pokiwał głową. — Pomyślałem sobie, że zgłoszę się na obrońcę Gryfonów… no wiesz, skoro już mam przyzwoitą miotłę. I tyle.

— To wspaniały pomysł! — powiedział Harry. — Ron, byłoby naprawdę super, gdybyś dostał się do drużyny! Nigdy cię nie widziałem na pozycji obrońcy. Jesteś dobry?

— Nie jestem taki zły — odpowiedział Ron, który sprawiał wrażenie, jakby reakcja Harry’ego sprawiła mu wielką ulgę. Harry gapił się na lekki, delikatny uśmiech na jego ustach i nadal różowe policzki, a także spuszczone rzęsy… — Charlie, Fred i George zawsze stawiali mnie na bramce, jak trenowaliśmy podczas wakacji.

Harry zamrugał, aby wyjść z transu. Ron patrzył na niego z delikatną, niepewną radością, więc Harry miał problem, aby przestać się na niego gapić. Zaczęli iść w stronę pokoju wspólnego.

— Więc dziś wieczorem ćwiczyłeś?

— Tak, ćwiczę co wieczór, od wtorku… ale tylko sam. Próbowałem zaczarować kafle, żeby na mnie leciały, ale to nie takie łatwe i nie wiem, czy to w ogóle coś da. — Ron nagle zaczął wyglądać na zaniepokojonego i zdenerwowanego. Harry zacisnął pięści, aby pozbyć się odruchu przytulenia go. — Fred i George na pewno mnie wyśmieją, jak się zgłoszę. Nabijają się ze mnie od czasu, jak zostałem prefektem.

Harry nie wytrzymał i złapał go za ręce, ściskając je lekko.

— Bardzo chciałbym być na tym sprawdzianie — powiedział smętnie.

— Ja też — odparł Ron i również ścisnął jego dłonie. — A teraz powiedz mi prawdę.

Ron był wobec niego szczery, więc Harry opowiedział mu, jak było naprawdę w gabinecie profesor Umbridge.

— Stara wiedźma! — wyszeptał ze złością Ron, kiedy zatrzymali się przed Grubą Damą, która drzemała sobie spokojnie z głową opartą o ramię. Przez chwilę rozmawiali cicho, kłócąc się, co Harry powinien zrobić, aż Gruba Dama na nich nie warknęła.

Pokój wspólny był pusty, ale w kominku jeszcze tlił się ogień. Usiedli przy nim na podłodze, już w spokojniejszych nastrojach, a Harry owinął dłoń w chusteczkę.

— Zrobisz, jak chcesz — burknął Ron, kończąc temat i wyciągnął ręce do ognia. — Cieszę się, że nie muszę już niczego przed tobą ukrywać — dodał lżejszym tonem, spoglądając ukradkiem na Harry’ego, który stracił oddech, widząc to spojrzenie. — Nie lubię mieć przed tobą sekretów, te wakacje na Grimmauld Place były koszmarne.

Harry przełknął gulę w gardle i odwrócił się przodem do przyjaciela.

— Ron, słuchaj… bo jest coś jeszcze.

Ron od razu spojrzał na niego poważnie, a jego zaróżowione od ognia policzki nie pomagały Harry’emu w tym, co chciał mu powiedzieć. Ron miał szeroko otwarte oczy, a jego źrenice też były rozszerzone, aby złapać jak najwięcej światła w tym ciemnym pomieszczeniu. Światło padające od kominka powodowało, że kąty twarzy Rona rzucały cudowne cienie.

— Bo ja… ja odkryłem, że… Bo w zeszłym roku poprosiłem Cho, żeby szła ze mną na bal, ale ona już szła z… z Cedrikiem. — Harry odetchnął. Był wdzięczny, że Ron mu nie przerywał. — Ale w tym roku się dowiedziałem, ach, odkryłem, że tak w sumie… w sumie to nie miałbym nic przeciwko, gdyby… znaczy…

— Harry — wtrącił Ron i położył rękę na jego kolanie, ściskając zachęcająco. Pewnie chciał pomóc, ale nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że tylko pogarsza sprawę. — Zaraz się zapowietrzysz. Spokojnie, to tylko ja.

“Aż ty”, pomyślał Harry. Wziął głęboki oddech i przyglądając się, jak rzęsy Rona rzucają cień na jego policzki, wyrzucił z siebie szybko:

— Odkryłem, że podobają mi się chłopcy.

Ron zacisnął na nim palce mocniej, a potem uśmiechnął się i przysunął bliżej, aby zarzucić rękę na ramię Harry’ego.

— To chyba coś mugolskiego, że tak się przejmujesz — zaczął, a z Harry’ego zeszło całe powietrze. Nadal był spięty, bo _Ron go obejmował,_ ale już się nie bał jego reakcji, nie w tej chwili. — Mugolaki powinni mieć jakieś lekcje, aby wiedzieć takie rzeczy. Takie… mugoloznawstwo, ale na odwrót.

— Przydałoby się — zgodził się Harry, opierając o przyjaciela. — Nie… nie masz z tym problemu?

— Żadnego — odparł Ron bez chwili wahania. — Sam o tym już też myślałem i doszedłem do wniosku, że jak ci się ktoś podoba, i ty temu komuś też, to nie ma żadnych przeszkód.

Do Harry’ego nie dotarł sens tych słów aż do następnego ranka na śniadaniu. Zachłysnął się sokiem, kiedy zrozumiał, że Ron przyznał, że nie obchodzi go, z kim się umawia, czy z dziewczyną, czy z chłopakiem. I nie uważał tego za sekret, bo myślał, że to coś, co w czarodziejskim świecie jest powszechne.

Harry zwalił to, jak wiele ostatnich swoich rozkojarzeń, na bliskość Rona i to, jak pięknie wyglądał, kiedy robił… cokolwiek. Po prostu był. Ze swoimi włosami, rzęsami, policzkami, piegami…

A także dłońmi, które pewnie w tym momencie łapały kafel, kiedy Harry po raz kolejny rzeźbił w dłoni _Nie będę opowiadać kłamstw._ I uda, które kurczowo zaciskały miotłę, aby się na niej utrzymać… I usta, które wylizywał, bo schnęły szybko tak wysoko… Zerkał przez okno, kiedy tylko mógł, aż się nie ściemniło, ale nie miał pojęcia, który sprawdzany obrońca był Ronem.

Bolała go głowa, krew przesiąknęła w pergamin, jego reakcje były opóźnione, więc kiedy Umbridge złapała go za rękę, aby zobaczyć swoje dzieło, a jego zabolała blizna, dopiero w ogóle zwrócił na nią uwagę. Wyrwał jej rękę i zerwał się na równe nogi, wpatrując się w nią z przerażeniem. Jej szerokie, sflaczałe usta rozciągnęły się jeszcze bardziej w uśmiechu.

— Tak, to boli, prawda? — zapytała cicho.

Nie odpowiedział. Serce waliło mu szybko. Czy miała na myśli jego rękę, czy może wiedziała, że rozbolała go blizna?

— No, myślę, że już osiągnęłam swój cel, Potter. Możesz odejść.

Złapał swoją torbę i opuścił gabinet tak szybko, jak mógł.

Starał się uspokoić, biegnąc do wieży Gryfonów, ale w jego głowie działo się tyle rzeczy jednocześnie, że dziwił się, iż nie musi wstąpić po drodze do łazienki. Ale nie czuł, że zbiera mu się na wymioty; nadal bolała go głowa, chusteczka na ręce była zakrwawiona, a on sam miał mętlik w głowie.

— _Mimbulus mimbletonia! —_ wydyszał Grubej Damie, która odchyliła się do przodu.

Powitał go ryk. To Ron biegł ku niemu, cały rozpromieniony, oblewając się piwem kremowym z pucharu, który ściskał w ręku.

— Harry, udało mi się, jestem w drużynie! Jestem obrońcą!

Nagle jakby wszystko w głowie Harry’ego się rozjaśniło. To może niekoniecznie było planem Rona, ale Harry złapał go w ramiona. Bez zastanowienia, wcale tego nie planując, nie przejmując się tym, że obserwuje ich cały tłum, Harry go pocałował.

Po długiej, bardzo długiej chwili – a może to było pół godziny – a może kilka słonecznych dni – oderwali się od siebie. W pokoju zaległa cisza. A potem rozległy się gwizdy i nerwowe chichoty. Ron musiał upuścić puchar, który leżał teraz u ich stóp. Harry kątem oka zobaczył, jak Neville zerkał znad swojej rośliny z uśmiechem, a Hermiona spała w kącie – chyba to wszystko ją ominęło. Seamus i Dean patrzyli na nich jak wryci, a to znaczyło, że ich dormitorium było w tej chwili puste.

Chciał poprosić Rona, aby mogli tam porozmawiać – o pocałunku, o tym, że Ron dostał się do drużyny, _o pocałunku_ – ale kiedy spojrzał w górę na przyjaciela, zapomniał języka w gębie. Nie wyglądał jakoś inaczej niż zwykle; nadal miał delikatnie zaróżowione policzki, ogniste włosy, piegi rozsiane po twarzy jak gwiazdy na niebie, szeroko otwarte niebieskie oczy, których widział tylko drobną tęczówkę, kontrastującą z delikatnymi, długimi rzęsami, a także lekko uchylone usta, wargi jeszcze wilgotne.

Ale Harry jakby zobaczył go w całkiem innym świetle. Wystarczyła świadomość, że to _on_ był odpowiedzialny za to, jak Ron wyglądał. To on wywołał rumieniec na jego twarzy, to on sprawił mu taką przyjemność, to na niego Ron tak się patrzył.

To Ron pociągnął go do dormitorium, mijając Freda i George’a. Harry zbladł trochę, przechodząc obok _starszych braci Rona,_ ale tylko George miał krzywą minę, a Fred… liczył pieniądze?

— Nie mogliście poczekać do przerwy świątecznej? — mruknął George. — Wtedy _ja_ wygrałbym zakład.

Harry przyjął do wiadomości fakt, że _starsi bracia Rona_ zakładali się o jego życie… miłosne… ale przejął się tym tak samo jak bolącą go blizną przy Umbridge – było to na ten moment coś bardzo odległego. Nadal był tego świadomy, ale fakt, że Ron trzymał go za rękę i prowadził po schodach, przykrywał wszystko inne.

Gdy zamknęły się za nimi drzwi, Ron nie zatrzymał się, tylko podszedł aż do swojego łóżka, na którym usiadł i pociągnął Harry’ego na miejsce obok.

— Um — odezwał się Harry, splatając razem dłonie i spuszczając głowę w dół, aby nie rozpraszać się Ronem. — Miałem jeszcze jeden sekret.

— Domyśliłem się — odparł Ron i odchylił się do tyłu, opierając na wyprostowanych ramionach. — Kiedy wczoraj rozmawialiśmy… nie spodziewałem się… — urwał, jakby chciał zebrać myśli. — Czy to przeze mnie? — zapytał cicho.

Wbrew rozsądkowi, Harry spojrzał na niego i zobaczył, że Ron nadal był zarumieniony, uśmiechał się szeroko i zagryzł dolną wargę.

— Przez ciebie? — poprosił o sprostowanie Harry.

— Czy to przeze mnie odkryłeś, że podobają ci się chłopcy? — uściślił Ron. — Bo jak byliśmy jeszcze na Grimmauld Place, to myślałem, że… przyglądasz mi się. I w ogóle.

Harry opadł na plecy z jękiem i zakrył twarz dłońmi.

— Syriusz mi powiedział, że nikt nie zauważył.

Ron zaśmiał się lekko. Harry spojrzał na niego przez palce; włosy wpadały mu w oczy i wciąż. Się. Uśmiechał. Harry nie mógł nie odwzajemnić tego uśmiechu.

— _Syriusz_ ci powiedział — powiedział Ron. — Huncwot. I uwierzyłeś.

Harry poczuł, jak się rumieni.

— Chciałem uwierzyć ojcu chrzestnemu — odparł.

— A tymczasem Fred i George się o nas założyli — dodał Ron. Położył się obok Harry’ego, podpierając głowę na łokciu. — Bo oni zauważyli, że ja też patrzę na ciebie.

Harry obrócił się na bok, aby być przodem do przyjaciela.

— Naprawdę?

Ron pokiwał głową.

— Fred i George może i publicznie śmiali się tylko przez to, że jestem prefektem, ale kiedy przydybali mnie samego…

Harry przyłożył dłoń do jego policzka i dotknął kciukiem jego dolną wargę, przez co Ron przestał mówić. Obaj przez chwilę spoglądali na siebie, a potem równocześnie przysunęli się i pocałowali. Harry znowu stracił rachubę czasu, zatracając się w jego ustach. Kiedy w końcu Ron się odsunął, Harry nie otwierał oczu, tylko oblizał wargi, goniąc jego smak. Poczuł delikatny pocałunek na czole, obok blizny.

— Jak przyjechałeś na Grimmauld Place, byłeś taki… ponury, zły, pełen energii, która nie miała gdzie odejść, nawet jak sprzątaliśmy cały dzień — mówił Ron. Cały czas trzymał usta przy skórze Harry’ego, więc każde słowo było pocałunkiem. — Ale po tym pierwszym wieczorze, kiedy ze mną rozmawiałeś, kiedy na mnie patrzyłeś, kiedy byłeś obok, to wszystko znikało. — Westchnął i objął Harry’ego, przysuwając go do siebie. — Byłeś znowu Harrym. Moim Harrym.

Harry zacisnął pięść na bluzie Rona. Bycie jego Harrym brzmiało naprawdę dobrze.

— Ach, zapomniałem! — zawołał nagle Ron, gwałtownie odsuwając się po to, aby złapać Harry’ego za rękę. Syknął, kiedy zauważył zakrwawioną chusteczkę. — Chodź.

Pociągnął Harry’ego w górę – te wszystkie pokazy siły robiły z mózgu Harry’ego cieczkę – i zaciągnął go łazienki, aby wsadzić jego dłoń pod kran.

Ból spowodowany odrywaną chusteczką przypomniał Harry’emu o wszystkim innym, co wydarzyło się tego dnia. Postanowił, że te złe rzeczy zachowa na potem, ale teraz nie chciał psuć Ronowi nastroju.

— To wspaniale, że dostałeś się do drużyny — powiedział i objął Rona w pasie, unosząc głowę do góry. Ron uśmiechnął się i pochylił, aby go pocałować.

Tak. Póki pozostali nie wrócą do dormitorium, Harry miał zamiar spędzić ten wieczór na dobrych rzeczach z Ronem.

**Author's Note:**

> Niektóre fragmenty żywcem ściągnięte z książek "Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa" oraz "Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi".
> 
> twitter: [kasssumi](https://twitter.com/kasssumi)  
> tumblr: [janekburza](https://janekburza.tumblr.com)


End file.
